The Trials Of Friendship
by dibdabz
Summary: When the fab four go to Paul's uncles house for a small holiday (and house sitting) They all think it's amazing! The house is big and there out in the middle of nowhere but what they'll soon find out is, the house holds a dark past and haunting secrets.
1. Chapter 1

The sun blazed down on a young mans fair mop of hair. He held his leather suitcase firmly in his right hand, as if it would just suddenly take off. His eyes gave a playfull glint as he watched his other friends/bandmates fighting over who would sit in the front. This young man was none other than John Lennon, which mean the rest of his band mates were in The Beatles.

It was actually Ringo's idea, he told the lads last week they needed a small holiday. A week in the country would do them some good, getting away from the busy city of London and not to mention the screaming fans. They loved that they had gained so much fans over the past year, but it did give you a headache and loss of sleep at times. So they settled the plan that they would drive down to Paul's uncles old house in the country. It was basically in the middle of nowhere, so just what the boys needed.

"Its not yer car!" George whined at Paul, really wanting to get the front seat. John chuckled and made his way down to his car; He could just decide for them, stop all the arguing but this wa far too much fun.

"Am the oldest!" The bassist argued right back, making the youngest huff in annoyance. Ringo rolled his eyes and put the suitcases in the boot, honestly he could expect this from George, but Paul well this was a lot different.

"So! Just by like nine months! It doesn't make a difference!" He shot right back, leaving John to sigh in irritation. It stopped being funny when a headache came on. Slamming the boot shut, he managed to startle the bickering women.

"Right i bloody decide, and since yer arguing over this and making it a huge fecking deal. Ringo sits upfront". He decided, smirking as their faces fell. George was about to protest but John put his finger up to his lip. "Not a bloody sound". He warned, the youngest gulped and got in the back with Paul.

"Cheers Johnny boy!" Said the drummer happily, petting the others back before hopping in the passangers side.

"Aye Richie, lets just get going";. He said, getting into the drivers side and closing the door. He took the map from the overhead compartment and looked over it, using his middle finger to go along to roads they have to take. "Right that's fine". He said, passing the map to Ringo incase he needed it.

"How long will it take?" Paul asked, pushing George's head off his shoulder. "Light weight". He muttered, as the lead guitarist was almost asleep.

"Four hours". Said John, starting up the car. George's eyes snapped open, he sat up fully with a shocked expression.

"Four hours!" He yelled. Ringo laughed, shaking his head.

"What, that too long fer ye?" The drummer teased, watching as the youngest huffed and shook his head. He always hated long car journeys, they were always too hot and boring.

One hour later, Paul was asleep with a long piece of droll hanging from his mouth that George laughed at from time to time. Ringo was studying the map carefully, watching every move not wanting to get lost. John was fine, he knew exactly where they were going now and didn't ask for any help yet. "George, leave Paulie along". Ringo scolded, noticing the younget was proding his face.

"But its funny Ringsie! He looks dead!" He laughed, causing John to smirk from the front.

"Sleeping beauty all tuckered out". He teased, making Ringo roll his eyes. Sometimes the drummer felt so mature and if not boring compared to the others. He could never just let his hair down and joke around, he always felt like he needed to be a parent to some of them. John was different though, he did look after the band carefully but goofed off a lot and teased the other. They all knew he was joking though.

"Yeah! Princess Paulie!" Laughed George, clutching his sides.

"Right, lets leave him alone now. Settle down George". The drummer warned, looking back at the map once the guitarist had stopped laughing.

"Can we stop!" John sighed angerly and looked back at George.

"Now?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm. He really didn't want to make any stops today, they could have been there in less than four hours.

"Just stop mate". Ringo said softly.

"Yes please John! A don' want te get yer seat wet!" George pleaded, wiggiling around like a warm. With that said, John slammbed on the breaks at the side of the road.

"Go Georgie". He said more calmly. George thanked him and ran out.

"We'll get there soon mate, only two hours te go". Ringo said hopefully.

"Is that all?" A voice from the back said. Both turned around to see Paul was up, and rubbing his eyes. "How long 'ave a been asleep fer?"

"An hour and a half or something". Answered George, getting back into the car and scaring the bassist. He giggled, "Sorry". Paul playfully hit him on the arm.

"Whatever mate". He said, yawning again. "Can't wait te get there, haven't been te me Uncles old house in years!"

"Yeah you said, whats it like?" John asked curiosuly, continuing to drive again. Paul shrugged and leaned against the window.

"Can't really remember mate, all's i know it big".

"Like a castle?!" George asked excitedly, bouncing on his seat.

"Yeah, like a castle Georgie". The bassist said with a smile, loving the fact that the youngest was getting excited about an old house. "But i do remember one thing". He said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh? What's that son?" Ringo asked, putting out his cigarettes and passing one to John.

"Just a lot of weird noises, was probably nothing though cause i was really young and my imagonation would 'ave been running wild". He said, reasurring the rest.

"Better not be haunted". George said, his face looking a little pale. The bassist chuckled and petted George's back.

"Nah mate, Am sure of it".


	2. Chapter 2

Paul was right, the house was huge, much to George's enjoyment.

"It's just like a castle!" He grinned, as he ran over to the large double front doors. He reached up and pulled on the handle, huffing to find it locked. "Paulie! It's locked!"

"Yes George, as it should be". He said, helping the other two with all the bags.

"Yeah and maybe while you wait, you could help us Georgie?" John suggested lightly, as he placed down a large purple suitcase. "You know, just to be kind and all that". Ringo smirked from beside him and walked behind Paul, who was taking out an old set of keys.

"Alright fine". George sighed, trailing back from the door and taking the handle of his suitcase, trialing it along behind the other three.

"Think it's this one". Paul placed a large key into the door and turned it, releived when the lock clicked and the door opened.

"Wow...".

"White marbel?"

"It's like something from a Disney movie!"

"Execept some dust".

The band walked into the most beautiful and big hall way they had ever seen and they had seen there fair share of grant entrances. The walls and floor were white marble, with a wide matching staircase leading up the stairs. There was at least six doors at the side of the walls, leading to god only knows what rooms but they had a lot of time to explore and get used to this place.

"Jesus...You sure your uncles not the king mate?" John asked, half serious.

"No mate, he's just loaded". Paul laughed, "alright, there's six bedrooms up the stairs and to our left is the main room and kitchen".

"Where should we go first?" Ringo asked with a small laugh, "God, hope I don't get lost".

"We'll pick rooms first, yeah?" John suggested, as he re-took his suitcase. "Then we'll 'ave some lunch me thinks".

"Good plan".

"You've gone quiet George, you a bit shocked?" Paul asked, nudging the youngers arm lightly.

"Huh? No...I mean yeah, it's real big". He said, coming out of his own little world as he followed the others up the stairs.

The four rooms they had picked out (one each), were all equally big with double four posted beds with curtians round the sides, they had their own bathroom and a large wordrobe almost like a walk in closet. They were pretty bright rooms, mainly yellow and white and they eached looked out onto the beautiful, big back garden.

In the middle of the four rooms was George's and he was somehow drawn to this room. It was much like the others only in his, a large picture occupied the left side of the wall. It was a painting of a little boy and girl, facing away from a large window with hands which looked to be knocking on the glass. George didn't know why but a small shiver ran down his spine when he saw this picture and somethg and a strange feeling overcame him at first glance, almost a sickening feeling.

"George".

"Ah!" The youngest screamed, quickly turning around to see John smirking.

"Sorry junior, didn't mean to scare you".

"It's fine". He said softly, as he placed his suitcase on the bed. "Nice rooms, eh?"

"Aw yeah very". John commented, "nice picture". He said, pointing to the painting on George's wall.

"I like it too".

"I was being sarcastic...What the bleeding hell is that?" John said, sounding a little disgusted.

"I don't know but...It's art so, could be anything?" George suggsested lamely.

"Anyway, hungry for lunch?"

After some lunch, in a very grand kitchen the Beatles decided to do some exploring around the house.

"We should start from the bottom up".

"Good idea Paul, we need to get used to this place afterall". John said, following the bassits out of the kitchen and into the entrance. "What's this door?"

"I dunno, open it". Paul encouraged, as Ringo and George watched John eagerly open the door but only to be dissappointed. "Just a toilet".

"Who knows, maybe we'll come across a dungeon soon". John said with a grin, tickling George's side.

"Hey! I'm not even scared of a stupid dungeon". He pouted angrly, as he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Sorry junior, I'm only teasing". John appologized kindly, placing a hand on the guitarists shoulder.

"Come on, let's explore the rest of the house".

So far from downstairs they had seen two bathrooms, a large dinning room, another living room and a large study but there was one more door to go through. The door looked darker and older than the other five and the boys didn't remember seeing metal stripes going along the other doors.

"Maybe this is a dungeon". John whispered as Ringo grasped the door knob and slowly opened it. The band were only met by darkness, and a cold wift of air that seemed to come from inside the room.

"I don't like it". Paul said quietly, stepping away from the door. "Maybe we should just leave it".

"Come on Macca, don't pussy out now". John encouraged, as he reached in his pocked for some matches. "Grab that candle Richie".

"Here". Ringo past his friend the large, white candle. John lit the tip and walked a little inside the room, where he could see more clearly. The walls were just a grey brick, and below was matching grey stone. It smelt damp and musky, John figured it was probably a basement. But as he looked more closely, he could see the walls narrowing in and it stretching all the way back.

"Lads...I think it's a tunnel or something".

"Really? I don't remember Uncle mentioning a tunnel". Paul said confused, as he stood beside John.

"It might lead to the garden".

"Yeah, some older houses to do".

"Pretty neat, eh?" John grinned, "but I'm in no mood to explore a bleeding tunnel tonight".

"Me neither".

"I second that". Ringo piped in, who was standing far away from the door. "Let's just play a game or something".

"What? Like cludo?" John sniggered, as he got out of the tunnel and shut the door behind him.

"Very funny John".

"Nah it's a good idea...Let's just kill one of us off and search for who did it".

"You've lost it...This house has done something to you mate". Paul laughed, slapping his friends back. "Come on, let's just head into the main room. Uncle might have a board game or something".

By the time dinner was over with and the clock struck ten, the Beatles were tired. Exhausted from the days events and hours travelling, they decided to have an early night and wake up fresh the next day. But for George Harrison, sleep wasn't coming easy for him. His window was ratteling outside from the wind, it sounding like someone was knocking on the glass and it was scarying him a little. Grabbing the blanket, he pulled it up to his chest and swollowed tickly.

"This house is scary". He whispered to himself, as he looked around the dark room, half expected to see a shadow standing in the corner. "Why did I agree to come here". He complained to the empty room. He sighed sadly and tried closing his eyes again, only to have them snap back open when their was a knock on the window again, not sounding like the wind had done it at all. George sat up with a loud scream, sick of hearing these noises and sick of how dark the room was. He needed another person in the room with him and he didn't care how babyish this was. "John! John! John!" He screamed and not five seconds later, a very worried John Lennon entered the room.

"George! What's going on? Are you ok?!" He exclaimed, panicked as he turned on the main light. They both squinted into the newly lit room and once there eyes were adjusted, John sighed in releif, a mass murderer wasn't in the room. "Alright there junior?"

"Um...". George suddenly blushed, now that John was actually here he felt better but embarrassed for needing him. "It's just...Well...".

"You scared junior?" John asked softly, as he walked over to his frightened friend and sat on the edge of the bed. "Nothing to be scared about, it's just a little bigger than your room back home".

"I know but I kept on hearing these noises outside! Like someone was knocking!" He exclaimed, eyes growing wide.

"Easy junior...Nothing's 'ere alright? It was probably just the wind or something". George sighed and leaned back onto the pillows, pulling the covers back over his small body. "But if it makes you feel better, then I can stay with you?" John suggested softly, not like he really wanted to but he didn't want his baby brother scared and alone.

"Really?" He asked hopefully, the older nodded.

"Of course". John got off the bed and turned off the light before getting in beside his smaller friend.

"Thanks Johnny". George said softly through a yawn, his eyes suddenly becoming heavy as sleep threatened to take over shortly.

"Anything for my kid brother junior". John planted a small kiss on the top of George's bed before snuggling down and falling into a peacefull sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was set high in the sky the next morning, shinning down onto the bed and waking John up from his sleep. He felt well rested and probably had the best sleep he'd had in a while. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked to his right, George was still in dreamland. The older smiled and pulled the covers back from his body, feeling a little too warm with the extra body beside him. There was a soft knock as the door opened, revealing Ringo and Paul.

"What you doing here?" The drummer whispered, seeing as the youngest was still asleep.

"He was scared, so I slept beside him". John answered, as he carefully got out of the bed.

"Was he ok?" Paul asked concerned, frowning towards the sleeping guitarist.

"Yeah, the wind scared him is all".

"Wind?"

"Yeah, it was rattling his windows or something". Ringo glanced at Paul, who then glanced back at John. "What?"

"John, there was no wind last night". Paul answered with a shake of his head. "In fact, it was really still".

"Then it must have been a bird or something Macca". John said with a sigh, "or his mind playing tricks on him".

"Probably just his mind mate, from him being in a new place and all". Ringo offered, "hungry?"

"Starving, what's for breaky?"

"Uncle left us loads of food, so anything you want really".

"French toast then?"

"Of course!"

"We're 'aving French toast!" George suddenly exclaimed from the bed, his mouth watering already as he flew off the bed but unfortunatly missed his footing and fell on his bum.

"Ouch! You alright junior?" John asked, helping him back up.

"Yeah fine". He giggled, as Paul laughed.

"Aw Georgie! Your so clumsy in the morning". George just grinned and skipping past the bassist, begining the walk downstairs.

After breakfast and a very messy aftermath, the boys decided to go outside since it was such a beautiful morning. The back garden was amazing as well, it even had it's own pond and woods at the side.

"Should have brought my fishing gear". Ringo said, when he noticed the pond. "Shame, looks like there could have been a good catch".

"My uncle has some you can borrow".

"Really? That would be fab mate". The drummer said happily, Paul just nodded with a smile.

"Where does that lead?" George asked, pointing towards a path in the woods.

"I think it leads to either the shed or a bunker".

"Like a secret bunker?"

"Something like that". Paul muttered, thinking back on his childhood but not really remembering well what that path led too.

"Cool!" George yelled excitedly, eyes growing wide with adventure. "Can we go then? Please?!"

"Of course junior". John laughed but he was just happy the kid was finally having fun and not getting scared like last night.

The forest was pretty big for being in someones back garden. The trees were thick and tall, branches full of healthy green leaves with birds nests set up high. It was simply bliss for The Beatles, they weren't used to a place being so quiet and pretty. No, the Beatles were used to cities, screaming fans and crowded and enclosed buildings.

"This is just what we needed...Paul, thank your Uncle for this". Ringo said, as he breathed the fresh air in deeply.

"I will Ring's". Paul said, with that same dreamy look on his face he got after a good nights sleep, or an afternoon nap.

"I'm just glad we can all relaxed and enjoy ourselves". John put in, "I mean, have you ever seen Geo this excited before?" He asked as he pointed towards George who was further ahead, using a stick as a walking device.

"I haven't since we were fourtheen but he had to grow up fast". Said Paul, with a slight sad expression on his face.

"Yeah but look at him now Macca, the kid thinks he's a wizard!" Ringo laughed at John's comment.

"He actually does, I wonder if he thinks that sticks a bleeding staff".

"I think he does Ring's". Paul grinned.

Being in the front was fun for George. Because he was the youngest in the band, he was often always at the back so getting the chance to be up front was a great oppertunity for the kid and with his staff in hand, he was going places. Also, George was the first person to spot a small brick building with a dark wooden door, just a few feet away.

"I found it! I found it!" He yelled to the others, not even turning around to see how far behind they were, he just really wanted to explore. Once George reached the door, he dropped his "staff" and clutched onto the door knob but it wouldn't open. "Aw! Come on!" He urged the door but no such luck, it was locked.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, coming up beside him.

"It's locked Paulie".

"Hang on". The bassists reached into his jeans pocket and brought out the keys, "one of these might work, you want to try?"

"Yeah". George grinned, as he took the keys and tried each one out into the lock until he finally got a fit. "Yus!" He exclaimed as he unlocked the door.

It was just a shed. Tools was all that occupied this small building, tools mainly used for gardening and fixing up the house. George was a little dissappointed, he was expecting to see something a little more interesting like old photos or something spooky.

"Nothing much in 'ere like". Ringo said, trying not to touch anything. It was really damp and smelly in the small shed and the drummer wasn't wanting to get sick from this place. "Just tools and that-"

"hey, what's this". George's eyes spotted something in the back of the shed.

"No idea junior, why not have a look". John urged, watching the youngest carefully as he wondered over to the back of the room. Once he was close enough he could see it was a teddy. a brown bear with one eye and arm missing. He picked up the old bear and noticed it was a little wet and had seen better days.

"It's a teddy".

"Cute, only it's missing a limb and an eye". Paul pointed out, making George smile a little.

"I'm gonna bring him back".

"Why?" Ringo asked, not really wanting that dirty thing in the house.

"We'll wash it Ring's". John assurred, sensing the drummers anxiety about the possbility of germs on that bear. George nodded and smiled again, holding onto the bear tight. "Let's head back for some lunch?"

"Sure thing mate, I'm pretty hungry and it looks as though it could rain". Paul said, as he noticed a nasty patch of grey clouds coming closer.

"Right, let's get going then!" John said, ushering George out of the shed. "He got a name junior?" He asked, referring to the bear.

"Um...I'll call him...Hugo". He decided, not even thinking much about a name.

"Hugo?"

"First name that popped into me head". George answered with a shrug, glancing down at the old bear.

"Weird name". John muttered curiously, as they all followed the path back towards the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, kid. Wake up, come on kid. Wake up!"

"Huh? Whose there?" George grumbled, as he rubbed his eyes with his fists. "What time is it? What's going on 'ere?"

"Kid, we've got to get out. Come on!" A voice urged, one George didn't recognise. Still, he did as the voice told him too and opened his eyes, only to be met by very strange black shiney ones.

"Who are you?" George asked confused, as he reached for the lamp.

"No! Don't!" A very furry paw reached out and swatted George's hand away from the lamp, the kid gasped and pulled back. "They'll see us". The guy, or whatever he was, whispered.

"Who will? And you didn't answer my first quiestion either".

"It doesn't matter who I am kid, all that matters is that I keep you safe".

"Keep me safe from what?" Suddenly, there was a small tap at the window. "From that?" George whispered, sounding scared as the tap soon turned into a loud knock, sounding strong enough to break the glass. "Who is that?! I heard the same noise last night but my friends said it were only the wind!" George asked with wide eyes, as the thing soon moved closer to George.

"There trying to take you away kid but if you listen closely to me then I'll protect you".

"But who are they?" He asked, sounding frustrated at not getting a straight answer from this strange creature.

"Well their known as many things kid...Demons mostly and -"

"demons?!" George yelled, terrified as he dove under the covers.

"Kid! For the love of - Look, your no safer under there than you are out here!" He said, irritated as he pulled back the covers.

"Oi!" George yelled, trying to pull the covers back over him but the creature was too strong and managed to put the covers onto the floor. "Great, now I'm exposed".

"You already were George".

"Hang on...How do you know my name?"

"Well, your friends call you George. And I've heard a few nicknames but I figured I should call you George". He said knowingly.

"So like...You know my friends?"

"Kind of".

"Are you friends with them?" He shook his head, George frowned. Very carefully, he reached over and quickly turned on the lamp, only to get the shock of his life. "Hugo?!" He exclaimed, starting to think he was going crazy at seeing this teddy talk. "Aw jeez, I've really lost it".

"You haven't...And you shouldn't have done that". Hugo pointed out, as he turned off the lamp with his little paws.

"Why?" Just as Hugo was about to give an answer, the door suddenly burst open and a large gust of wind blew over George and the teddy. Not knowing what else to do, George grabbed onto Hugo and held him tight, preparing for the worst.

"George...George, wake up".

"Ah!" He screamed, sitting up with wide eyes and sweat covering his forehead.

"Easy there...Are you alright?" Turning to his side, he could see it was only Ringo and he had never felt more releived to see the drummers face before. George wrapped his small arms around Ringo's stomach and burried his face into his chest, shaking. "Hey...It's alright Georgie, yer safe". He soothed as he rubbed the small guitarists back. "Did you 'ave a bad dream?" He asked him gently, George nodded.

"Hugo came to life and he was warning me bout something". He asnwered, voice trembling as he swollowed the lump that was lodged in his throat. "Then the door flew open and it was real windy Ritchie!"

"Aw buddy, it was only a dream". Ringo soothed, planting a kiss on the top of George's hair. "Plus, Johnn'y's 'ere and no one gets past Johnny". George smiled a little and pulled back, feeling better now and he knew it was only a dream. Teddy's didn't come to life and he was perfectly safe in this house with his best friends. "There we go that's better". Ringo smiled, "come on, breakies on the table".

"Yummy!"

The rain thrashed down heavily against the windows and a very powerfull winf rattled each window and knocked on every door. The weather was rubbish and it left George and Paul very, very boared.

"How about we play monopoly?"

"No!" They all yelled to John's question because not only did he take that game very seriously but he always won.

"Alright then...No need to take me head off".

"How about hide and seek?" George suggested quietly, thinking the house was big enough and it could be a fun game.

"Eh...How old are ye Geo?" Paul asked with a smirked, but John seemed to be into this idea.

"Love it! 'Ere, I'll even go it first".

"Really?" Paul asked, with a surprised look. "You want to play this game?"

"Why not? House is big enough". Ringo piped in as he quickly ran out of the living room, "come on then!" George squealed like a little school girl, as he ran out and headed up the stairs with Paul sighing and walking slowly behind him.

"Where you hiding Geo?"

"Um...In there!" He exclaimed, pointing to a closet.

"Alright well, I'll just go in the hall. Might get meself into one of those knight suits".

"58...59...60! 'Ere I come! Ready or not!" John yelled, his voice echoing in the quiet house as he he left the living room.

He spent as least two minutes downstairs, quickly checking each room before he walked into the study and saw a large lump under the rug. John sniggered a little and wondered over, is feet just inches in front of the body.

"God...This rug is a flaming mess! I need to flatten it a little I think, I'll sort it out!" He then placed his foot lightly onto the rug and began to pad the body down. "It just wont go down!" He yelled with a smirked, as he hit the body harder.

"Oi! Alright Lennon! Alright!" Ringo yelled, as he ran out from under the rug and dusted himself off. "Jesus John! Didn't need to hit me so hard!" John just laughed and slapped the drummer on the back.

"Sorry mate but you did pick the worlds worst hiding spot".

"Yeah, yeah". He grumbled, "let's just find the others".

George was sure he had picked the best hiding spot. The closet went on for ages, it was so big and full of thick winter coats as well reminding him of The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe. He was all the way at the back, feeling the firm wood press against his bony spine as he quietly waited to be found by John.

"Ah! Found ye Macca! Behind the curtains though?"

"I wasn't into this game!"

George giggled quietly, placing a hand over his mouth so they couldn't hear him.

"Just need to find Georgie now". He heard Ringo,

"kids so tiny he could be anywhere". Paul said, soon after. George was really excited now, he had won! But the celebration didn't last long though, once he felt a pair of hands reach around his waist and pull him backwards.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did I tell you! It'll be hard to find him Lennon!"

"Quiet Macca, I need to think". John said, as he bit his bottom lip in concentration. "Where have I not looked, it feels like I've checked everywhere". Paul let out a sigh of irriation, he knew where the kid was but he didn't want to spoil the game for him, not matter how much he hated this game and wanted it to be over with. "I've got it! The basement! I didn't even-"

"JOHN! JOHN! HELP!" A loud, blood curling scream ripped any happy thoughts the other three held, it sent a shiver of dread down their spines as they all stared at eachother.

"Was that-"

"George?!" John yelled, as Paul ran into the room next to them.

"He's in there!" He excliamed paniced, pointing towards the closet door. John barged past the bassist and quickly pulled the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"What the..,George!" He shouted, as he banged on the door. "George! Can you hear me?!"

"John! Help!" The youngest yelled through a sob, sounding distressed and worst of all, terrified.

"I can't...WHY WONT THIS THING OPEN!" Rage cursed its way through John as he tried with all his strength to open the door.

"John...Please!" George wailed out. Ringo stepped up and pulled. They each went red in the face as they tried their hardest to get the door open and finally, after a few more tugs the door flew open and George fell out, landing in John's arms. "John!" He sobbed, toppling them both onto the ground.

"Sh...I've got you junior". He soothed, shaking from using up all his strength. He held onto the youngest tightly, placing George onto his lap where he sat.

"George...What 'appened?" Ringo asked, whose face was pale and hands were shaking.

"Something grabbed me! Something grabbed me!" George yelled onto John's chest, who was still gently rocking him.

"Sh...Junior, calm down". John soothed.

"Let me check it out". Paul suggested, as he walked into the closet. All he could find though was large, thick coats and in his mind, that was the only logical reason for George's outburst of fear. He walked back out and shrugged to Ringo and John.

"Nothing?" The drummer mouthed.

"Just a lot of coats".

"Stop it! Paul!" George yelled, "something did grab me". He was no longer sobbing now, anger had soon replaced his crying.

"I'm sorry Geo, I just don't see how someone could even get in there".

"There was something!"

"Alright...Calm down". John said, "Paul let's just say something did grab Georgie, what could it have been?"

"The coats John, there's tons of them".

"No, it were arms Paul!" George said, "and they wrapped around my stomach!" Ringo pinched the bridge of his nose as John let out a long sigh.

"I don't have to seperate you two, do I?" He asked.

"John, come on. We're not babies". Paul muttered with a blush.

"Your both acting like it, arguing over this and all".

"Don't worry". George stood up and dusted himself off, "I was already leaving".

"Aw George, don't go". Ringo said, just as the youngest had walked out and slambed his bedroom door.

"Aw, well done Macca". John remarked sarcastically. "There are better ways to handle a kids over active imagination".

"Well I'm sorry John, I've just never had to deal with this".

"Not even from Mike?" Ringo quiestioned, "look, it doesn't matter. It's over now. Let's just get something to eat and figure this all out later".

George was lying in his bed, trying hard to calm down his anger but even after the anger had vansihed, fear soon replaced him. Whatever had happened in the closet had terrified the guitarist and he could still feel the arms wrapped around his stomach, pulling him back. Just thinking about what happened made George shake and whimper slightly, as he pulled the covers over himself and reached out for Hugo.

"Why can't you come alive now?" He whispered to the bear, staring into his lifeless, black button eyes. His own eyes were beginning to get a little heavy, being scared like that really tired him out. Lying back onto the pillows he closed his eyes and was soon entering a very deep sleep.

His brown eyes snapped open and staring back at him, leaning over his body was Hugo. This time he didn't look as worried as before, he looked dreadful.

"Hugo?" George croaked, reached out and placing a hand on the bears paw. "What's wrong?"

"It's happening kid...And I tried to stop it but I...I couldn't and I'm sorry". George frowned and sat up, now realising how dark the room was, didn't he fall asleep in the afternoon?

"Does it have to do with those arms grabbing me?" Hugo nodded and let out a sad sigh. George was sure if Hugo could, he would be crying right now. "But Hugo, I'm fine. John and Ringo got me out, just in time".

"He'll come back for you kid and he's not happy that he didn't get you before".

"But who is he?" Hugo stood up and turned on the lamp before gesturing towards the picture, hanging in the room.

"Do you know about this picture kid?" George shook his head, "it's got a lot to do with what's going on".

"Can you tell me about it?" He asked softly, as he placed the pillows up and leaned against them.

"Yes! Yes I can!" Hugo said, sounding a bit more lighter than he did before. "Perfect, me telling you this story might help". George grinned and let out a small giggle. "Ok so the story goes that the hands on the window are trapped souls, childrens souls that were captured by an evil demon". He started, "the two children you see here". Hugo pointed to the children by the window, "they help the demon, feed them childrens souls to keep up his strength". George gasped a little, as he quickly looked away from the picture suddenly feeling sick. "And it's said that late at night, the children from the picture escape and snach kids!"

"Is that who grabbed me in the closet! Those kids!?" Hugo nodded and sighed.

"I'm afraid so kid, they want you...They need you". George whimpered,

"but I don't want to be captured!"

"Don't worry kid, I wont let that happen". Hugo assurred, his furry paw petting George's hand.

"Can the others help me?" George asked quietly, refferring to his friends.

"I'm not sure kid...They might not believe you".

"Oh...Right".

"But hey!" Hugo put in lightly, "you could always convicse them and then, they might be able to help".

"What do I do?"

"I'm not sure yet...I'll have to get back to you on that". George frowned, biting his tumbnail. "But, if you hear knocks or footsteps at night just turn on the light. Demons don't like light".

"Ok Hugo". George said, wiping his eyes.

"And I'll be here". He said softly, wiping a tear away from George's face. "Just squeeze me when your scared, alright?"

"Ok". He nodded, smiling small.

"You should probably wake up soon, John's coming in".

"Goodbye Hugo". George said, as he lay back down and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight...George".


	6. Chapter 6

John Lennon quite liked his room, especially at night when the whole house was quiet and he could read his book in peace. With the small lamp on beside him, he settled into bed and opened the third chapter of his book, his eyes reading each word carefully. But just as he was about to turn the next page, there was a small clicking noise coming from outside. Frowning, John glanced over at his door and saw the light was on and not only that but someones feet outside his door.

"What is it?" He called out, half expecting it to be George, wanting some company at night again or Paul with a new song idea but there was no reply. Instead the feet quickly scurried away, leaving a small noise of someone running. "Who the bleeding 'ell is that". John grumbled, as he took off his glasses and placed his book down, before getting out of bed and entering the lit hallway. He decided if he was going to crack this case, he would need to check and see if everyone was in bed first. So, he opened George's room first, only to see him fast asleep with the lamp on. Frowning at the high cost of sleeping with a light on, John turned it off and left the room, leaving the youngest to sleep alone in the dark. After checking Paul and Ringo's room he was even more puzzled to see they were both fast asleep, so who ran down the hallway and turned on the light?

John suddenly yawned and thought maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, maybe one of his friends were quick at running back to there room and left the light on? Figuring he was just exhausted, John went back into his room, got into bed and fell fast asleep.

In the next room, George woke up covered in sweat with a loud gasp. He placed a hand around his neck, still feeling the pressure of someone choking him. His eyes suddenly widened though, the light was off! Just as he was about to reached for the chord, he saw something in the corner of his eye. It was a dark shadow standing at the edge of his bed, looking as if it was leaning agaist the post and staring straight at George. He was frozen with fear, unable to move, all he could do was just breathe and even that was hard. The shodow was moving closer now, something was reaching out in front of it and George cowered a little trying to move away from it's reaching grasp.

Letting a small shrill when something cold hit his face, George quickly turned on the light and looked widely around him but nothing was there, the shadow was gone. He panted hard and wiped the sweat off his face before he saw something that made his blood run cold. The boy from the picture was missing, only the girl was left. He whimpered and jumped off from the bed before walking over to the picture, touching the fram and the main painting. It felt cold and almost empty, making him suddenly feel like his heart was a lot heavier and sad. Tears suddenly filled his eyes as he stared at all the hands knocking on the window, those poor children.

George sat back on the bed and picked up Hugo as tears spilled down from his eyes and landed on the top of the bears head.

"I'm scared now Hugo". He whispered, choking out a small sob. "I'm scared and no one can help me".

Paul woke up the next morning feel rotten. He felt bad about not saying sorry to George and he felt bad for not being more sympathetic towards the whole ordeal. Sighing, the bassists got out of bed and made his way into George's room. He smiled a little and George's sleeping position, the youngest was curled up under his covers, clutching the bear in his arms.

Sitting down on the egde of his bed, Paul began to gently stroke George's hair until his eyes fluttered open and a small yawn escpaed his mouth.

"Hey Georgie". Paul said softly, George looked up confused. "I feel terrible for what happened yesterday and I just wanted to say I'm really sorry and if you feel like something grabbed you in the closet, then I trust you".

"Wow...Thanks Paulie". George said sweetly, as he smiled up at his friend. "And I'm sorry for yelling and shouting at you". He mummbled out, feeling pretty embarrassed about his outburst. Paul just smiled and ruffled George's hair.

"It's ok, I would have to". The bassist still felt guilty though, he could still see the dried tear stains on the youngest cheeks and how red his eyes still were. "You hungry? I can cook us up something sweet?"

"Um...Like pancakes?" George asked suddenly with a grin, making Paul chuckle warmly.

"Yeah Georgie, we can 'ave some pancakes". Paul got up from the bed, "I'll see you down there".

"Bye Paulie". George got out of bed and quickly put on his blue slippers and matching housecoat before he noticed the picture. The boy was back, right where he last saw him standing next to the little girl. George bit his lip and stared up at the boy, noticing he looked a little different. His eyes were darker, his cheeks were more sunken in and his lips looked more chapped and pale. George had to look away, it was making his feel sick and dizzy, maybe he was just hungry.

It was late morning when George decided that some fresh air would do him some good. He needed to clear his head and keep himself distracted from his horrible dreams and the weird noises and figures he had been seeing.

"I'm gonna go outside". He told John, who was cleaning up the plates from breakfast.

"Alright but put your rainboots on, it's all wet from that rain yesterday".

"Sure". George said with a smile, as he put on his rainboots by the back door.

"Come back for lunch and don't go in the forest!" Was what he heard as he shut the door. George took a deep breath in and exhaled, the fresh air felt nice and warming in his body. He suddenly felt a surged of energy and ran off down the path, leading him to one of the green meadows.

George grinned when he reached the top of the small hill that overlooked everything that surrounded the large house. To his right was more meadows, in front of him was the dark forest, behind him was the house and to his left was something he never noticed before, it was a private beach. A thought suddenly filled his head, John didn't say he couldn't go to the beach. So after getting to the bottom of the hill, he made his way over to the beach, not knowing how long it would take him to get there.

John was sitting in the living room by the blazing fire with his guitar resting on his lap as he strummed away on a few random chords. He was suddenly inspired to write something just after George had left the house and decided why not write something? It was peacefull enough anyway.

"New song?" Paul asked, as he entered the living room biting into an apple.

"Yeah, just suddenly came to me. The tune anyway".

"Nice one". Paul sat down on the coffee table opposite John and listened as his friend played a small chord progression.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's sounds great so far mate, could be a hit even!" John just laughed,

"aye well, we'll see eh?"

"Where's Geo by the way?" Paul asked, just now noticing that his little friend was about the house.

"Outside". John answered, as he jotted down the chords in his small song journal.

"That's good, the fresh air might do him some good". He said, with a toughtfull look.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking".

George couldn't believe that he finally reached the beach, in fact he felt as though he had accomplished something just like an adventuer. He grinned as he stepped onto the sand and walked over to the calm water, which was a little murkey and dirty looking, deffinatly not for swimming in anyway. Over to his left he saw that there was a cave and with a thrill of excitment he wondered over to it.

George wasn't much of a climber, so he was very carefull as he grabbed onto each rock and pulled himself up to reach the cave. He must have scraped his knee at least five times and ripped a hole in his jeans before he finally reached the enterance. The cave was dark though and he couldn't really see what was inside, but from what he could see the cave went on for quite a bit and it looked really wet and slippery.

"Maybe I should just head back". He thought, thinking it wouldn't be a very good idea to explore the cave without a light. "It's nearly lunchtime anyway".

John and Paul were in the kitchen preparing lunch when George walked back into the house, covered in mud, blood and sand.

"George!" Paul exclaimed, once he saw the state of his friend. "The state of you! You look like nobody's child!" John just laughed from beside him,

"junior, go and wash up, alright?"

"Alright John". Paul had his hands onto his hips as he watched George walked away, trailing mud and sand with him.

"I'm going to have to clean that up now". He grumbled but he was secretly pleased that George had a good time and had managed to occupy his mind for a few hours.

"Yeah well, at least the little bugger looks happy".


	7. Chapter 7

"Back up a second...You went all the way to the beach?!"

"Um yeah...But I found this cave and it was real big and dark and wet and slimy and-"

"did you go in?!"

"No but even if I did, what's the big deal?" George asked, as the four friends sat around the table eating dinner that Ringo prepared. He was telling the others about how he found the beach and the cave, he thought it was amazing but the others thought it was reckless and stupid.

"The big deal junior is that you could have gotten seriously hurt and we wouldn't have known about it". John said, sounding like a stern father.

"But I didn't, I'm fine". George said lightly with a grin, thinking they were just overreacting.

"That's not the point buddy". Ringo put in quietly as Paul nodded along with him. "But maybe instead of getting angry, George can show us the beach and convince us that it wasn't such a big deal?"

"Always the peacemaker". Paul remarked, the drummer frowned.

"No, he's got a point". Said John, "alright George, you can show us this beach tomorrow alright?"

"Ok!" He grinned, excited to show the others what he found.

"But after that no going off on your own, agreed?" John said, sounding stern again.

"Alright fine". He sighed, "still wasn't a big deal". He muttered under his breath.

"For the love of-"

"Ok, ok! No going off on my own!"

The next morning after some breakfast and Paul convincing the others they should take a picnic, they were soon all geared up and heading to the beach. But in order to find the right direction, George had to lead them up the small hill.

"God! I'm getting old". Said Ringo, who was little short of breath after walking up the hill.

"There! It's over there!" George yelled, pointing towards the beach.

"Oh yeah". John smiled,

"looks so pretty". Paul said, as they headed down the hill and towards the beach.

Once there, Paul placed down a towel and sat down whilst George grabbed onto John's hand and led him over to the cave.

"Right junior just calm down, we'll get there".

"I know, I just wanna show you!" He said eagerly, as he began to climb up the rocks with John close behind him. "Just watch Johnny cause it's real slippery".

"I will junior". He smiled, as they soon reached the top. John poked his head inside the cave and frowned, "you were right to bring the torch junior, it's very dark".

"Yeah, I knew it was a good idea".

"And I'm very glad you didn't go alone". He also added as George beamed at himself proudly. Reaching into his backpack, John took out an ordinary black torch and turned it on. It flickered a few times but soon the cave was lit up and easier to make out. "Well...It goes back pretty far".

"I thought so". George said quietly as they both carefully walked in. John shon the torch onto the walls and spotted something strange.

"Are those drawings?"

"It looks like it, let's see". They both walked over to the wall to get a better look at the drawings. It was badly drawing pictures of people outside of a large house with a strange tall black shadow behind them, George shivered it looked awfully familar.

"Big house. Kind of like Paul's uncles". John said, not noticing George backing off a little but just as the youngest took another step back, he tripped over something and fell onto his back. "Wow! You alright there junior?" John asked, shinning the light down onto the youngest.

"Yeah, just tripped over this". He said, picking up an object. John turned the light to whatever George was hiding and let out a small gasp, "what?!" George exclaimed, quickly dropping whatever it was he was holding.

"Fucking 'ell! It's a bone!" John yelled, as he crouched down and picked George up.

"A bone?!" He squeaked as he was quickly carried out of the cave.

"Let's just get away from the cave...No going back, alright?"

"Promise!" George agreed quickly, he deffinatly wouldn't be wondering off alone into anymore caves or ever beaches.

Paul and Ringo were lying down on the towel, letting the bright sun warm up their skin when the other two came over and joined them.

"Find anything cool?" Paul asked, not even bothering to take his sunglassed eyes away from the sky.

"Um...No, nothing. Just a dark cave is all". John answered, as he rumaged the bag for something to wipe George's hands with.

"Figures. It's just an old beach after all".

"Yeah, just an old beach-Ah! Here, wipe your hands with these junior". John past the guitarist some wipes, where George quickly wiped his hands.

"Wipe your hands?" Ringo repeated confused, "why on earth would he wipe his hands?"

"Becasue he fell and the caves old, as Paul said". John said smoothly, as he sat down and opened a bottle of coke, taking a large sip. The drummer dropped the subject and just shrugged, he would have done the samething.

"I'll put another wash in when we get home". Paul said, sighing. "Man, this is so relaxing".

"Your telling me. I could sit 'ere all day".

"Not all day lads, we've got other stuff to do". John said, souding a little shaky. He just wanted off this beach fast and away from the bones.

"I guess". Ringo said, "let's just enjoy it while we still can".

After a few hours at the beach and a lovely lunch Paul had made, the four lads made there way back at the house.

"Junior". Johh grabbed onto George's shoulder and pulled him back.

"What's going on?" Paul asked, as he and Ringo stopped in there tracks.

"Um...George has to pee". He said as he quickly pulled George behind a tree.

"Johnny...What's going on? I don't even have to go".

"Look, the bones we found...They could belong to anything, it could be animals bones".

"I know that John, I'm not saying it wont be". John sighed a little in releif.

"Good, I just don't want you 'aving any nightmares junior". He said, sounding more calm and gently. George smiled up at his friend.

"If I do then I'll tell you". He promised, John wrapped an arm around the little guitarists shoulder.

"Ok junior, thank you".

"Your welcome!"

John quietly shut the door to George's room, who he had just carried to bed at ten o'clock. Yet again, the youngest had fallen asleep on the couch as they were watching a film on the telly. It was becoming a habbit now, not that they minded, it was just strange how tired George could get here. Maybe it was the country air?

"He asleep?" Ringo asked, John nodded and sat down.

"Yeah, must be tuckered out from today".

"About that". Paul said, "something 'appened in that cave John".

"What are you talking about?"

"Something happened and your not telling us! It's rude to keep secrets". Paul said, narrowing his eyes at John who seemed a little nervous sitting on that chair.

"Bleeding 'ell...Alright, we found bones".

"Bones?!" Ringo and Paul exclaimed, widening there eyes at John.

"Yes bones...But they were probably animal ones".

"So that's why George washed his hands". Ringo said thoughtfully.

"Well done Sherlock". John muttered, "but just don't make a big deal out of it? George's already stressed enough as it is". He pleaded.

"I guess so...But if anything else 'appenes-"

"Then I'll let you guys know Paul, I know". He expressed, as he got up and switched the channel on the telly. "Aw look, Elvis is on".

"Way to change the subject". Paul said, Ringo sniggered.

"Come on mate, like John said. It's no big deal".

"Thank you Ringo". John smiled, as he relaxed a little more in the chair.

"We'll just not go back to the beach".

"Never".


	8. Chapter 8

_The sky was painted dark blue as bolts of lightening shot down and thunder shook the ground. Large waves crashed against the shore, soaking the rocks and creating a bad atmosphere. George stood at the enterance of the cave, clutching Hugo's paw tightly with wide, frightened eyes._

_"Hugo! What are we doing here? I'm not supposed to be here!" He yelled, trying to get his voice heard through the storm. _

_"I don't know kid!" The bear shouted, "but I'm getting wet so we should probably take shelter in the cave!"_

_"But it's dark in there! What if we get hurt?" _

_"Don't worry about that". Hugo said, as he shut his buttoned eyes and when they opened, a small beam on light shon through them. _

_"Wow". George said amazed as he walked into the cave with Hugo in his arms. "How did you do that?"_

_"How can I talk?" Hugo smirked as George just giggled lightly and placed the bear down. _

_"Now what?" _

_"Do you hear that?" George stood completely still, holding his breath for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I do, it sounds like someones talking". The bear began to walk down the cave, his lights guiding him. _

_"Wait up!" George yelled, as he quickly ran towards the bear, staying close behind him. _

_As they walked further down, George started to hear the talking, only it sounded like someone was humming instead. He frowned in confusion as he quickly came to a stand still when the bear stopped walking. He glanced down at Hugo who stared back up, placing a paw to his lips signalling George to stay quiet. He peered behind one of the rocks to see a little boy sitting there, drawing with white chalk on the walls. _

_"Run for your life if you can._

_Or else you'll get snatched by the shadow man". He sang, sending a small chill down George's spine. He let out a small shudder, making the boy look up in there direction. _

_"Whose there?" He asked, as he stood up and glanced around him. Hugo gasped quietly and squeazed his bottons eyes shut, making the light turn off. "Shadow man, is that you?" George whimpered and shut his eyes, trying to make himself invisable. He knew that boy, he was the same boy from the painting but what was he doing here?_

_They stayed in the same position for a another minute or so before everything went quiet and still. George thought he was safe, he thought the boy had given up his search and had gone back to drawing but he was wrong. As soon as he opened his eyes, he staring into very pale blue ones, almost white like snow. George let out a scream of terror as the boy from the painting grinned, his yellow and battered teeth showing as he reached out and scratched George's face with very dark nails. _

_"Hugo!" George screamed, as the bear had soon turned on his lights again. The boy from the painting hissed and sheilded his eyes as he backed off from George and into the corner. _

_"Run kid!" George picked the bear up and quickly ran towards the caves enterance but something had grabbed his foot, sending him flying on the ground and releasing Hugo. _

_"Hugo!" George screamed as he was dragged back into the cave. The bear grabbed onto George's hand with his paw, trying to pull him back but it was no use. "Please! Help me!" He screamed out in terror, as tears streamed down his face. _

_"George!" _

_"Help me!"_

_"George! Wake up! Wake up junior!"_

_"John?!" _

George's eyes snapped open, as he soon came face to face with a very worried John and a bright light from the lamp. The little guitarist quickly threw himself onto his friend, his face crushing against John's stomach as he let out large, choked sobs.

John sat there stunned for a moment before wrapping his arms around George and gently rocking him back and forth.

"Sh...Junior, it's ok. Your ok".

"No!" George sobbed out, "I wanna go home! Please, take me home John!"

"J-Junior, we can't go home yet. We've only been 'ere a week".

"But if I don't go then the shdow man will take me!" John stopped rocking him and grew concenred,

"whose the shadow man?" George sniffled and pulled back, wiping his nose and eyes with his pyjama top sleeve.

"He steals kids and takes there souls so they can't move on". He said, "and he has two helpers, the kids from the picture". John glanced at the picture and tilted his head to the side.

"But there's only one kid".

"What?" George gasped, as he quickly got off the bed and walked over to the picture. "He's still out!"

"What are you...George! Your bleeding!" John suddenly exclaimed when he saw a trail of blood roll down George's cheek, "did you scratch yourself?" The youngest lifted a finger to his cheek and gulped loudly.

"No...I...It were...". Then, John became blurry and the room started to spin. George swayed on the spot, threatening to fall over.

"Wow...Easy there junior". John quickly ran over to him and cought the kid before he fell to the ground. "Don't faint on me now". He picked the kid up and sat on the bed, with George on his lap.

"Sorry". George squeaked, as he blinked to get his vision back.

"It's alright". John said, kissing the top of George's head. "You feeling sick?"

"No Johnny...I'm just scared". He croaked out, as another round of tears gathered in his eyes. John frowned, he felt sorry for the little guy, he really did but how could he believe this? How could John Lennon believe that some shadow man was after his baby brother and that the boy from the painting was roaming the house? It wasn't possible but then again, he had never seen George cry so much before and look so terrified. So maybe something was happening in the house?

"Look junior". John said gently, shifting George on his lap. "I'm 'ere yeah? And no one can hurt you 'ere, not even this shadow man". The kid only whimpered, burrying his face into John's chest. "I promise I'll protect you and I won't let anything bad happen to you". He said, holding George close.

"You can't protect me in my dreams though Johnny".

"What do you mean?"

"I'm bleeding cause that boy scratched me, he scratched me in my dream and it still here. How does that 'appen?"

"I...I really don't junior". John said with a sad sigh, "but we'll figure this all out and everything will be fine again". George stared up at John with hazey eyes and nodded. No, he didn't quite believe that John could protect him from his dreams but he did manage to save him from getting dragged deeper into the cave. That had to count as something, right?


	9. Chapter 9

John Lennon paced the living room, passing Paul and Ringo who were staring up slightly worried and a little anxious.

"Um...What's going on? And why are we sitting 'ere at four in the morning?" Paul asked hesitantly.

"We're here because something's wrong with George".

"What's wrong with him? Because I'm so lost". Ringo asked, frowning sadly. "He told me he was scared once because of some nightmares but that's all".

"He's telling me that a shadow man is after him".

"Shadow man?" Paul probed, his eyes narrowing. "It sounds like something from a book".

"Yeah well...George is sure the boy from the painting hurt him in his dream and the shadow man is after his soul or something". John sighed, finally sitting down after pacing for the last hour.

"Right so, what do we do?"

"Jesus Macca...I don't know". John placed his head into his hands, "I reckon this house is playing tricks on the kids mind".

"Me too". Ringo said, "I mean, he thrashing around a lot when he's dreaming, so he could have easily hurt himself".

"That's what I thought but he's so convinced it was that boy". He said, "and he's convinced that the boy had escaped from the painting".

"Boy from the painting?" Paul asked confused, "what boy?"

"Yeah, there was never a boy from the painting".

George woke up later than usual the next day. John had managed to get him back to sleep after waking up from his dream, George didn't even remember actually falling asleep let alone getting under the covers.

He headed into the kitchen where the others were, only they looked as tired as he felt and they also looked a little worried and anxios.

"Georgie!" Paul excliamed, planting a fake smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Um...Kind of". He answered, as he sat down at the counter.

"Want some breakie buddy?" Ringo asked, as he poured the youngest some orange juice. "I made some waffles earlier".

"Sure". George answered, figuring the sugar would wake him up a bit.

"So um...Junior, Paul's uncles coming home earlier now". John said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he'll be home on a few days. He phoned Paul this morning to tell him".

"How come?" George asked, thanking Ringo who placed a hot pile of waffles in front of the youngest.

"His trip was cut short...He sorted everything out to do with his company". Paul answered, lying smoothly. What really happened though was Paul actually begged his Uncle to come home early because they were all really worried about George. His Uncle didn't agree to come home early but said they could leave in a few days.

"Oh right well...That's cool". George said, "I missed home anyways".

"Let's have a normal day today, how about we head into town". John suggested, Paul shrugged from beside him.

"Sure, towns an hour or so away mind".

"Are there lots of shops there?" Ringo asked, the bassists nodded.

"Yeah but it's mostly gift shops".

"What about sweetie shops?" George asked with a grin, feeling excited already. The others laughed as John ruffled his hair.

"I would assume so and yes junior, you can have some sweets".

After a two hours drive and one stop, John finally parked his car in the small town of Newton Stewart. Paul was right from what they could see the shops were mostly filled with gifts, little toy stores, a butchers, some cafes, a bakery and to George's pleasure, a large sweetie shop.

"Maybe we should get the family something?" Ringo suggested, as he turned to face a lovely looking gift shop with fairy ornaments behind the window. "Mum would love that".

"Sure mate, let's go in". They all stepped inside the shop and saw that an elderly woman was behind the counter, waiting to greet them pleasently.

"Good after boys, anything your looking for today?"

"Just some presents for the family back home miss". Paul answered, winking at the woman.

"Well, we have lovely dreamcatchers over there by the stand and some beautiful new cat ornaments".

"Aunt Mimi would like this". John muttered to himself, as he picked up a silver photoframe, decorated with white pearls.

"Yeah, you could put a picture of yourself and her in there mate". Ringo said fondly, as he placed a fairy ornament onto the counter. "That'll be all miss, thank you".

"Junior, you going to get anything?"

"Um...". George glanced around the room, biting his bottom lip, until he spotted something. "There! Mum would love that". He said, as he pointed to an ornament of a white wolf, standing on a small grassy hill. "Its different and mum loves different".

"Sure, I'm sure she'll love it junior".

After visitng some more gift shops, George was getting a little fussy. Sure, he loved to do some shopping just like the next person but he was younger than the other three and got bored and fed up more easily.

"Can we please go somewhere else?" He asked them, as the exsited another gift shop.

"Sure buddy, where would you like to go?" Ringo asked, as George looked around until he spotted the sweetie shop.

"There!" He yelled, as he took off into a run, crossing the raod.

"George! Don't go any further!" John yelled, as he ran after him, grabbing onto the kids jumper when he reached him. "Bleeding 'ell junior! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" George looked down at his shoes, feeling slightly silly for running off like that.

"M'sorry John". He mummbled, blushing as small tears gathered in his eyes. John sighed, he couldn't stay mad at George for too long. He was only worried anyway, what with everything that's happened to his friend since they arrived at the house.

"It's alright just...Don't run off again". He said, gently squeazing George's shoulder when the other two cought up with them. "Right, let's head in".

George felt as though he was in heaven, the sweets were all in large jars that were on shelves surrounding the shop. In the middle was a big table with stacks of chocolate bars, candy floss, sour chewing gum and just about anything you could imagine.

"Ok let's see...Before you go crazy buddy, let's set some rules". Ringo said wisely, he didn't want George going into a sugar coma. "One bag and you can fill it up with whatever you want".

"Fine by me". George said, before quickly running off and grabbing a bag.

"You do realise how much that kid can fit into one bag, right?" John muttered to the drummer with a smirk.

"Never thought of that". He frowned, Paul just grinned and slapped Ringo on the back.

"At lease he's happy though, right?"

"Yeah, that's the main thing an...George! No! Don't take all the bleeding jelly babies!"

"Sorry John!"

After a quick stop off at a cafe for lunch, the boys headed back into the car and made there way back to the house. Somewhere George didn't want to go.

"Alright in the back junior? Feeling sick from too much sweeties?" John asked, slightly serious. He didn't want to clean up someone elses sick for the next hour.

"I'm fine". George mummbled, as he stared out the window. From beside him, Ringo frowned. Where was that happy kid they saw just moments ago? It seemed as though George really didn't want to go back to the house and it made the rest feel bad because right now, there was nothing they could about it.


	10. Chapter 10

George was lying in bed, with Hugo beside him. They were both silent, not saying anything because they were both too scared to even breathe at the moment. The only thing that they could guarantee that would keep them safe was the lamp on the bedside table, making the room lit up and seem comforting enough.

"You have to do something kid". Hugo suddenly whispered after a long time of silence.

"What?" George croaked, sitting up a little to listen better.

"You need to head over to the cave and burn the picture. You have to release the souls of all the children and set them free". George blinked, could he really do that?

"I...I'm not sure Hugo I mean, I'm leaving in two days and I'll be safe when I'm home".

"You won't".

"What do you mean?"

"They'll follow you home kid, the spirits, the children and the demon".

"But why Hugo? I'm out of the house and I won't be bothering them anyway". George said, with a small whine in his voice. He was just sick of everything and wanted things to go back to normal again. Hugo suddenly sat up, an irritated look crossing his warm features.

"Kid...Just do this, for us".

"Well...I guess so Hugo". George whispered, as he swollowed the fear back. "When?"

"Tomorrow night".

"Why not now?"

"No ones here to notice". George just sighed and laid back on the pillow, finally feeling the nights of barely any sleep catch up on him as his eyes slowly began to close. "Plus, tomorrow's the anniversary of the boys death".

George woke up the next morning feeling strangely, light hearted and a little bubbley. He felt happy and not scared for once since being here. He wasn't sure if he should feel scared for feeling so happy but George decided just to go with the flow and see what happens.

He was up at an earlier time than yesterday and his friends were all still fast asleep so, George decided to wake someone up and who else but John?

Opening the door, he peaked his head into the room and saw that John was still fast asleep. George then walked towards the bed and climbled up, grunting with effort until he finally reached the top. Sitting on his knees he began to gently shake the older male,

"John, wake up". He said quietly, not wanting to startle him but George wasn't very successful.

"Ah! What!? Whose there?!" John yelled, as he shot up into a sitting position, knocking George back onto the floor with a thud. Upon hearing the small thud, John leaned over his bed. "Christ junior!" He exclaimed as he quickly leaped off the bed and helped the boy up. "I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine". George replied with a small laugh. "I'm sorry I woke you I just didn't want to be the only one up".

"That's alright...Fancy something to eat? Ringo's not the only cook around 'ere".

"Sure!"

The pair sat at the table eating some sweetly buttered toast along with cinnamon porridge. George was starving this morning so mostly ate everything whilst John sipped his coffee and took small nibbles of toast.

"What are we doing today?" George asked curiously as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Don't use that junior". John scolded lightly, as he handed the youngest a tissue. "And I'm not sure, we'll see what the others say when they wake up".

"Can we go out somewhere?"

"I'm sure there's something we could do around here. I'll ask Macca what else there is". George grinned, he liked that idea and espcially the thought of getting out of this house.

George's hope were shattered at the thought of getting out the house when the weather turned on him and heavy rain began to fall down from dark blue clouds. He sighed sadly as he stared out the window, his small finger following the water that was trailing down the glass.

"Check mate".

"How!" Ringo exclaimed, his face flushed slightly from losing three times in a row.

"Haven't you heard mate? I'm smart". John said smugly, "fancy another game?"

"No way! I'm not getting beat again". He said, "my pride is shattered!" Paul laughed from across the room,

"your pride was shattered years ago Ringo my son".

"Aw shove of Paul!" John just laughed and shook his head, as he cleaned up the chess bored and put it back onto the top shelf.

"Right...What should we do now?"

"I don't know". Ringo said, sighing heavily and falling back into the couch.

"Shame the weather turned out so rotten". Paul said, "we could have visited an ice cream factory". George whined from across the room, making the bassist frown. "Sorry Georgie, didn't mean to bring it up".

"It's fine". Just as those two words left George's mouth, there was a massive clash and a light that took out all the power in the house. The youngest stilled, this seemed horribly familiar.

"That'll be the lightening then". Ringo said from across the dark room, "I'll light some candles".

"I'll come with you Ringo". John said, George let out a quiet whimper, he didn't want him to leave.

"Paulie?" George called out softly once the other two had left.

"Yeah Georgie? You alright?" He asked, he could still see the small figure of George by the window and used that as a guid when he walked over to him.

"Paulie I have a bad feeling". Paul frowned as he sat next to him.

"What kind of bad feeling? Like your not very well bad feeling?"

"No". He shook his head, "like something bads gonna happen".

"Does this have anything to do with the shadow man?"

"I thought it would have but no...No not him". George said, sounding confused by his own words. If the shadow man wasn't after him anymore, then who?

George was pulled out of his strange thoughts when the door opened and John and Ringo entered, each carrying some candles that were all a light.

"Lights in this house are bad like, the wires are all lose". Ringo said, placing the candles all over the room. "Maybe get your Uncle to get a electrician out Paul".

"I'll be sure to tell him mate". Paul squeezed George's shoulder before walking over to John and helping him with the candles. "Did you get anymore matches? There's some candles around 'ere as well".

"Yeah, hang on".

George watched from the window as his friends bustled around the living room, lighting every candle so they could see properly. When he turned his head around to look outside there was a big flas of lightening and for a minute he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw Hugo standing outside, his paw gesturing for him to come outside. George blinked and rubbed his eyes, hoping the bear would just vanish and hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him but the bear was still there, looking worried. George quickly climbed down from the window sill and walked towards the door, he was about to open it when someone cleared their throat.

"Where are you off to junior?" John asked,

"um...The toilet".

"Oh well, you best take this then". He said, handing the kid a candle. George took the gold candle holder and frowned a little, he wouldn't need that where he was going.

"Thanks".


	11. Chapter 11

"Hugo!" George shouted, as rain hit his face and wind thrashed around him. "Hugo!" He looked from left to right as he grasped onto his red rain coat hood but there was no sign of the little bear. George frowned and bit his lip, his small body shivering from the cold but just when he felt like giving up his search, he saw Hugo up ahead. "Hugo!" The kid exclaimed, as he ran towards the bear his rainboots splashing into deep puddles. "Hugo, what are you doing out here? You'll get wet".

"We have to go to the cave kid, it's time!" The bear yelled through the thunder and wind, his voice only just audible.

"But...Are you sure?!"

"Yes kid! Just...Come on!" He yelled, sounding frustrated as he grabbed onto George's hand and pulling him away from the house. A strange feeling soon reached the boy's gut, something didn't feel right about this.

"I don't understand".

"What's not to understand". Hugo said with a sigh of annoyance when they stopped.

"I don't get why I can see you". He admitted, squeazing his eyes shut when harsh rain hit them, making his eyes sting a little. "I thought I could only see you in my dreams". Hugo then laughed, but it wasn't his usual warm chuckle.

"Kid! What if you are asleep".

"But I didn't go to bed Hugo". The bear laughed again, George grew worried and angry. "Stop laughing! Why are you laughing?!"

"Don't you remember kid! You fell when you were looking for me...Your knocked out over there somewhere". George gasped, his eyes growing wide.

"But my friends...They'll find me, right?"

"Yeah, sure". Hugo said shortly, pulling the boy along. "Let's just get this over with".

"Yeah...Ok". George answered confused, before he was pulled along by the bear.

Back inside the house, John was kneeling down next to the fire adding more coal when he felt something was wrong. Frowning, the young man stood up and scratched his head.

"Something wrong, mate?" Asked Ringo with a sligtly anxious look.

"I'm...I'm not sure". He answered, turning to face his friends. "I just suddenly have this bad feeling is all".

"It's probably just the weather John". Paul assurred with a smile.

"Yeah, your probably right". John said, shaking his head and thinking he was just being silly. The man sighed a little and looked out the window. "It's really bad out there".

"I know, thank God we're all in 'ere". Ringo chuckled, "imagine being out in that!"

"You'd get soaked! And have a bad cold". Paul added knowingly, "happened to me when I was a toddler. I didn't want to come in when mum told me to and I got this really bad cold. Fever and everything!"

"Wow...Imagine a kid getting sick! That's just...Unheard of!"

"Pipe it Starkey!" Paul growled as John smirked.

"Calm down Macca, don't get your granny knickers in a twist". John said, as Ringo laughed. Paul only huffed angerly and got up from the couch, grabbing a candle.

"I'm going to see where Georgie is it". He mumbled before walking out of the living room and slamming the door behind him. A forecefull draft soon hit him, making him shiver and blowing out the light. Paul's teeth began to rattle as he walked to the source of the draft, only to find that the front door was open. "What the...Georgie!" He screamed, when he saw George's small figure lying outside the house, getting wet from rain and looking as white as a sheet.

"What's going on?!" John yelled, as he and Ringo ran out of the living room to Paul. "Junior! Oh God, what happened to him!"

"I don't know! I just found him 'ere!" John crouched down beside his friend and picked him up.

"Let's get him inside...Ringo grab some towels and blankets...Paul, come with me".

John laid George's unconscious body onto the couch as Ringo came back through with an armful of blankets and towels.

"Cheers mate". John said, as he quickly began to get George out of his wet clothes.

"God...He's soaked to the skin". Paul muttered anxiously, as John began to dry George off with one of the towels. "Why would he go out? I thought he was going to the toilet".

"I don't know, maybe he saw something?" Ringo suggested lamely, he had no idea why the kid would run off outside like that, they all thought George was scared of storms.

"We'll ask him when he wakes up". John said, as he wrapped the little guitarist up in at least four blankets. "Eh junior? You'll tell us why you were silly when you wake up". He said softly, as he placed a small kiss on George's forehead.

_George was standing outside the cave with Hugo beside him. He didn't know why but he felt like throwing up, screaming for help or something to get him out of this situation. _

_"Let's go in". Hugo shut his eyes and opened them again, as a beam of light soon appeared in front of them. George let out a shaky breath and nodded as he followed the bear into the cave, his body trembling from fear and the cold. "Over here". Hugo whispered, gesturing over to small rock blocking a hole. "Move that then we can go inside"._

_"Ok but what's on the other side?" George asked, as his small hands grasped the rock. _

_"It's what we need kid, come on! Hurry!" _

_"Ok..Ok! I'm doing it". With a lot of effort George managed to move the rock, he got down on his knees and saw it was a tunnel. "Where does it lead to?"_

_"Let's just go...Come on". Hugo shoved past him and go in front. George felt a little hurt by the tone the bear was using but quickly swollowed those feelings and crawled behind him, trying not to touch any of the spider webs that seemed to cover the whole of the tunnel._

_It felt like they were going threw this tunnel for hours, maybe it had something to do with the lack of light or the fact that George had no idea where he was going but they finally reached the end of the line and there was a wooden door at the end. Hugo got up onto his feet and pushed the door open with a creak. The bear then walked into the mysterious room with George close behind. The boy gagged, his stomach churning from the feeling and smell that seemed to dominate the room._

_"What's that smell?" He asked, swollowing his dinner. _

_"It's just old kid". Hugo answered easily, as George stood up and dusted himself off. "Ok, stand over there, by that chair". He said, his glowing eyes shinning over by the chair in the room. George, not thinking anything of it, nodded and wondered over being careful not to trip or bump into anything. _

_"Now what?" All of a sudden Hugo shut his eyes and the lights went off. George gasped and grasped onto the chair, a strange sort of fear taking over his body. Then there was a loud bang, a rattle of metal and a small scream coming from the corner of the room. "What's going on?!" George screamed as a small sob escaped his lips. "Hugo! I'm scared! What's going on?!" He covered his ears with his hands and slid down onto the crowd, sobbing loudly out of fear. "I wanna go home! Jonh! Please John! Come back for me! I wanna wake up!" Out through all of his screaming and crying, the noises soon stopped and he was left with silence apart from his small sniffles. "Hugo?" He croaked, all he got in return was a dark, deep chuckle. _

_"Didn't your mother ever tell you, don't talk to strangers?" Said a deep and husky voice. _

_"Wh...Where's Hugo?" The voice laughed again, loud footsteps coming closer towards George, who backed off util his back hit the wall. _

_"I don't go by Hugo anymore kid". _

_"But...Hugo...I found him!" George yelled out, not knowing whether to be terrified or confused. _

_"Yes! You found a bear, well done kid! But the rest was all in your head". _

_"No!" George screamed, "it's not true! Hugo! HUGO!" _

_"Shut up!" The man came into view now and slapped George hard on the cheek. George gasped and looked up with tears in his eyes, in front of him was a fully grown man with a long dark beard, pale blue eyes and crooked yellow teeth. "There was never a Hugo you fucking idiot. I'm the shadow man. Well, that's what the others called me". _

_"The other kids?" _

_"Yes. Because no one ever cought me, no matter how many kids I snatched". _

_"But...The bear, how did you?"_

_"I possessed the bear into tricking you". He grinned, "was easy enough...Your still young and stupid". George swollowed the lump that was lodged in his throat, how could he have been so stupid? The shadow man then grunted and moved away from George when they both heard muiltiple knocks on small door. "Shut up! I told use all to be quiet when I have guests in!" _

_"The kids". George whispered, licking his lips as he glanced at the door. _

_"There always whinning and wanting something". He said, "so I give them something". The man then chuckled and maoned a little making George feel suddenly very sick. "And if your good kid". He then turned around and faced George, "I'll give you something too". _

_"No". George whispered shaking his head, "no!" He screamed as he got up onto his feet and ran towards the door._

_"Hey!" The man then grabbed him and pulled him back, throwing George back onto the floor. "Fukcing hell kid! Did you really think you could get past me? The shadow man?!" He then laughed and kicked George in the stomach, making his cough. "That's what I thought". But George wasn't giving up that easily, as small as he may be George knew he was meant to set those kids free and get rid of the shadow man forever. _

_"I can get past you". He said, sounding a lot more confident than he actually was. "You may be bigger and stronger but I'm faster and smaller". _

_"Oh yeah?" The man stood in front of the door, "try now then, eh? See if you can out-smart the shadow man". George licked his lips and lunged forward into a fast run. The man then chuckled and held out his arms as to grab him but George got down onto his knees and slid under the mans legs. The shadow man gasped and tried to grab onto George but his fingers slipped right through his dark hair. "No!" He yelled as George opened the door. A lagre glow of light soon entered the room, it felt warm, kind of like a hot summers day. George glanced inside and saw about twelve boys and a small girl all sitting there, looking skinny, dirty and afriad. _

_"Come on! Your all free now!" He yelled, his and reaching out as if he could take all of there hands. Behind him the shadow man was slowly turning into a dark ash, his whole body was burning as he let out one final scream. _

_"I'll see you in hell kid!" George ignored the shadow man as he stared back at the kids, his face broke out into a watery smile._

_"Come on, you can go now and see your family". But just as one of the boys reached for his hand George felt himself being pulled back, "no!" He yelled as tears fell from his eyes, "no! Come on! Come out of there!" Were the last words he yelled before he was pulled into darkness. _


	12. Chapter 12

John had ended up carrying George to bed after the little guitarist had eventually warmed up. The three of them all sat, waiting anxiously for their little friend to open his deep brown eyes and for them to assurre him that everything is fine.

"You know, at first I thought this trip would do us good". Ringo mumbled with his head in his hands.

"I know Ring's, now it all feels like the holiday from hell". Paul agreed as he bit into his nails, worried for his poor friend. "I never want to see our baby brother scared like this again".

"Or cry like that". John whispered, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding George's hand and gently stroking his wet hair. "I say when we go home, we just relax and let junior decide what to do".

"Agreed". Said the other two, who both nodded. Paul was about to say something but when George maoned a little and began to flutter his eyes, all the attention was soon crowded around him.

"That's it junior...Open your eyes now".

"Come on buddy".

"It'll be alright Georgie, just open them eyes of yours". They all encouraged softly, speaking quietly so they wouldn't startle the kid.

"Where...Where am I?" George croaked, his voice barely above a whisper. John sighed in releif as Paul placed a hand over his heart.

"In your room junior, how do you feel?"

"The kids...Where's the kids?" He asked faintly, as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up but John placed a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder.

"Just take it easy the now junior...You hit your head pretty hard". George placed a shaky hand on his head and flinched, it felt like he was trampled by a heard of elephants. He glanced up at John, his eyes watering slightly.

"You found me...But...How?"

"Macca found you outside junior, you were lying down in the rain getting soaked". George turned to face Paul and smiled a little in thanks.

"It's no problem Georgie, couldn't exactly leave you out there now, could I?"

"Speaking of". Ringo said, crossing his arms. "Why were you outside buddy?"

"Hugo was outside only, it wasn't really him to begin with". The three all stared down at the little guitarist, all very confused.

"The bear?" John finally asked after a few moments of silence, George nodded.

"It were the shadowman...He possessed Hugo to trick me into trusting him".

"Hang on Georgie...Let me wrap my head around this". Paul said, sounding a little swamped by all this new information. "So the bear wasn't really a bear but the shadowman possessing it?"

"How is that so hard to understand Paulie? It really happened!" He said, sounding worked up that his friends didn't believe him.

"Calm down junior, no one said they didn't believe you now, did they?" John said softly as he ran a hand through George's hair. "Can you tell us what happened next, junior?"

"Ok...So Hugo led me to the cave and then we went through a tunnel and then we were is this room and then...". George suddenly choked on his words as tears dripped down his face.

"Buddy?" Ringo asked softly with a frown as John wiped away some tears with his thumb.

"Go on junior, your safe with us".

"Hugo turned into this man and he wanted me". He whispered, his voice trembling. "He wanted me to join the other kids in the little closet behind the door". George rubbed his eyes as a small sob escaped his pale lips, "I opened the door to get the kids out but they didn't move and then I woke up here".

"Sh junior". John placed an arm around the youngest shaking shoulders and pulled him close, letting George crush his face into his chest. "It's ok now junior...It's all over now".

"I hope so".

At seven o'clock the next morning, everyone was busy packing and getting ready to go home. As much as Paul liked this house, it was safe to say neither of them would be returning. George was finding it hard to leave the room, he felt sad and angry with himself for not getting all those kids out of the closet. If only he had more time. As he closed the lid of his suitcase he turned towards the bed and saw something that made his heart skip a beat, it was Hugo. George picked up the bear and stared down at it, anger rising in his stomach.

"Stupid bear". He muttered. He then ran down the stairs and into the living room, "done me nightmares for life". And with those words said, he threw the bear into the fire and watched it light up into flames.

"Georgie, you almost ready?" He heard Paul call from the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm done now". He said, as he joined the bassists in the hallway.

"Ok Georgie, let's go home now, eh?" George smiled a little and nodded, as he walked quickly out of the house and over to the car.

Paul let out a long sigh as he fished about for the keys in his pocket. He couldn't wait to get back home, away from the country and back into the city where they could finally return to normal.

"Ah Macca, there you are". John came out of the door that led to the study, holding a newspaper in his hands. "I need to tell you something".

"What? Oh, and have you seen the keys?" John nodded and pointed over to the small table by the front door. "Cheers, what did you want to tell me?"

"This newspaper is dated back twenty years ago and theirs an acrticle about a man named Johnson Mullen who was a gardener here".

"Ok?" Paul asked, puzzled.

"Johnson was sent to prison after three years of working here". John shivered a little, "Macca, he raped and killed children".

"What?!"

"Yup...So maybe, just maybe, George's dreams meant something". Paul let out a shaky sigh and shrugged,

"I don't know mate but, can we just forget this? Like all of it?" John smiled a little and nodded, as he set the newspaper down on the table.

"All forgotten about". Paul grinned and slapped John's back as they both exited the house.

Once the four were in the car, John started the engine as George let out a long sigh. He felt releived about leaving the house but guilty for not solving anything. He cranked his head to the window and glanced out, taking one last look at the house. Suddenly though, he had to look twice as he stared at the second story window. Standing there, smiling and waving were the children he saw in the closet. George blinked but they didn't go away so instead, he smiled and waved back just as the car began to move away from the house.

"Ready to go home junior?" John asked him, staring into the rearveiw mirror.

"More than you know". George replied, finally smiling happily for the first time since before all this happened.

*AN*

Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and such :) That's the story done now guys but I'm already working a new one, more George hurt stuff, hope use don't mind! :P


End file.
